


Shared Showers

by Ryalene



Series: 24 days of Christmas [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: Kevin’s the first one home, Moose finds him taking a shower.





	Shared Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos, this was all typed on my phone, because things happened, and I haven’t been in the same place as my laptop since early this morning.

Driving onto the Keller’s property, Kevin’s red pick-up truck was easy to spot. It was parked neatly by the house, telling Moose that Kevin had made it there before him, which wasn’t surprising. 

While Moose had football practice after school, Kevin had track. But football tended to run late, while track didn’t need as much practice for tactical things and team-work.

Parking his own car, Moose jumped out of the driver’s seat and locked it up. 

He took the few steps that led up to the Keller’s house two at a time, eager to see his boyfriend again, even if they had sat together at lunch, just a few hours ago. He made his way to the back door, which led to the kitchen. Kevin has said he’s leave it open for him. It was unlocked, and Moose entered. 

The kitchen was void of Kevin. He was probably in the living room, or in his own bedroom, Moose figured. 

He’d spent enough time in the Keller’s house to be fairly comfortable there. Moose has never been there alone before though. And while it was obvious that Kevin was somewhere in the house, Moose felt a little like he was alone at that moment. And it made the house feel very big. 

He moved on, making his way to the living room. Still no Kevin. 

Moose’s next bet was his bedroom, and so he climbed the stairs that led to the second floor of the house. 

Kevin’s bedroom door was closed, and Moose gave it a short knock, before entering. Yet again, no Kevin. 

His book bag that he’d had with him at school earlier was left on the top of the bed, and so Moose figured Kevin had to be there somewhere. 

That was about when he noticed the continuous sound of streaming water. 

Kevin had an en-suit, and so Moose made his way to the door, and peaked inside it. 

There he was, very much unaware that Moose was there as well. In the shower, water rushing down his defined back, and Moose bit his lower lip at the sight. 

Kevin was gorgeous. 

And Moose was getting a chubby. 

Making a quick decision, Moose rid himself of his signature letterman’s jacket. His t-shirt followed, then jeans and socks and underwear. 

It was only about ten steps over to the shower, where Kevin was now looking back at him. He’d noticed Moose when he started undressing. 

The football player wasn’t exactly the picture of grace and quietness, when moving around. 

Opening the door to the shower, Kevin shivered as cold air surrounded him for a moment, while Moose happily entered. 

In their birthday suits, the boys stood close to each other, but not touching.

“Hey there stranger,” Kevin greeted him. 

“Missed you, babe,” Moose replies, closing the gap between them and kissing Kevin. It was a sweet kiss. 

Kevin smiled. “You saw me like, two-three hours ago,” he pointed out. 

“Not like this...” Moose ran a finger down Kevin’s bare chest, stopping only below his navel. 

Kevin hummed. 

They were both visibly aroused.

“I wanna suck you off,” Moose said quietly. He was at the point now where he could talk about these things without blushing like a virgin. It had taken some time, but he seemed comfortable with his sexuality. 

“I’d love that,” Kevin replied, hand reaching down and giving Moose’s cock a small tug. 

They shared another kiss, this one deeper and more sensual, before Moose got down and took Kevin into his mouth. 

Kevin gasped at the feeling, closing his eyes and leaning back a little. It felt amazing. Moose’s hands moved to Kevin’s butt, massaging the cheeks. He longed to put his fingers inside, even more so his cock. But full on fucking wasn’t super easy in the shower, Moose had learned the hard way.

His talented tongue brought Kevin close fast enough, and Kevin gave him a warning before he came, just enough time for Moose to switch Kevin into one hand and kiss his hip as he stuttered and came. 

Getting up, Moose reached for Kevin, wrapping him up in his arms and kissing him on the forehead. “Want me to wash your hair for you?” 

“What about you?” Kevin protested.

“I’m sure we can find a way for you to make it up to me, later.”


End file.
